


До востребования

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: A bit of drama, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Slice of Life, everyone is bi, сладунька
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: цепочка виньеток, соединяющих разделенных обстоятельствами людей
Relationships: Mary Linton/Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan/Sadie Adler
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты G-PG-13





	До востребования

**Author's Note:**

> 1) типичный для фандома фиксит, с той лишь разницей, что автор не смог выбрать любимый пейринг, потому что зачем, если можно всех посмотреть  
> 2) санта-барбара, выяснение отношений и чай с конфетами; смена фокала - не баг, а фича  
> 3) Автор исходит из (возможно, фанонной) условности, что Мэри в каноне не знала почтового псевдонима банды ван дер Линде, ей это было не нужно — первое письмо для Артура она передает в Валентайне через мисс Гримшоу, второе — в Сен Дени через Мэри-Бет, последнее — каким-то иным образом через Тилли.  
> 4) легендарный олень выглядит примерно [так](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dc/90/97/dc909786435197696dc549e297e9c2c8.jpg)

1.

Мэри прислонилась виском к стеклу поезда. Впереди, там, где железная дорога изгибалась и упиралась в небосвод, разделяя долину надвое, неспешно собирались грозовые тучи. До Нью-Йорка оставалось всего ничего, а Мэри совсем не хотелось попасть под дождь, едва сойдя с поезда — так же, как и не хотелось занимать руку зонтом, хлопоча о нескольких чемоданах вещей из отцовского дома.

В вагоне не было почти никого, кроме нее, лишь сухой пожилой мужчина в дорогом костюме, закинув ногу на ногу, надменно почитывал газету. Хоть он и ни капли не походил на Джиллиса-старшего, Мэри снова подумала о прошедшем дне, о сборах, о столь редкой теперь радости встречи с Джейми. В пустующем доме давно уж никто не жил — Джейми наконец уехал работать в яблоневые сады в другом штате, а Мэри совершенно комфортно чувствовала себя с мужем в Нью-Йорке, — а деньги с его продажи не помешали бы им всем. Покупатель нашелся довольно быстро, в основном благодаря прежним связям покойного отца, так что из-за этого Мэри пришлось выслушать не один час как будто бы абстрактных замечаний о том, какие неблагодарные нынче пошли молодые люди, пусть это и звучало крайне лестно в ее уже далеко не юные годы. 

Под размеренный стук колес Мэри мысленно перебирала события прошедшего дня, как будто пытаясь найти там что-то, чего прежде не замечала и о чем стоило бы сожалеть, но успеха в этом не достигла. 

Когда через полчаса раздался свисток, ознаменовавший прибытие к главному вокзалу, сбившиеся в тесную кучу тучи на небе так и не решились что-либо предпринять; Мэри позвала помощника, сунула ему доллар и попросила подсобить с чемоданами. 

Нью-Йорк встретил ее привычным шумом, хаосом и спешкой — на углу надрывал горло продавец газет, из киоска пахло свежей выпечкой, а под ногами то и дело мешалась какая-то местная прикормленная дворняга. Волна сходящих с поезда пассажиров схлынула, обдав Мэри жаром чужих тел, и собака увязалась за дамой, которая явно везла с собой что-то мясное. Мэри вздохнула и вместе с помощником заспешила к дилижансу. Карманные часы показывали одиннадцатый час — значит, она еще успеет зайти в почтовое отделение, пока оно не закрылось на обед. 

Признаться, ей не хватало этой суматохи — после стольких лет сидения взаперти в душном отцовском доме, потом — в доме Барри Линтона, который мало чем отличался от отцовского (как будто бы стоило ожидать чего-то иного, в самом-то деле), она не переставала ни на минуту думать об Артуре каждый божий день, и теперь Нью-Йорк оказался глотком хоть и не очень свежего, но все-таки воздуха, так что выйти замуж за мужчину, который не посягал на каждый ее шаг, оказалось едва ли не лучшим решением за всю ее жизнь. И то, что поначалу казалось браком по расчету, постепенно превратилось в нечто большее. 

Теперь, спустя год с лишним, Мэри с чистым сердцем и кристальной честностью могла сказать, что по-настоящему любила его; может быть, за то, что он совсем не походил ни на кого из мужчин того круга, с которыми ее постоянно пытался знакомить отец; может быть, и за то, что было в нем что-то от той яркой, свободной, безудержной любви ко всему миру, которая была у нее когда-то с Артуром, от той жизни, в которую он звал ее, но она оказалась достаточно умна, чтобы не поверить в рассказы о звездах с неба. 

Каким-то фантастическим образом он напоминал ей о лучшей жизни — той, которой у нее никогда не было. 

Мэри не заметила, как дилижанс подъехал к почтовому отделению — конское ржание вернуло ее к реальности. Она удивилась сама себе — ведь пускаться в пространные размышления было не слишком в ее характере, а от мыслей об Артуре она научилась себя одергивать. Ни к чему лишний раз бередить то, чего уже не вернешь. Ей поскорее хотелось забрать почту и попасть, наконец, домой — обнять, поцеловать мужа, а потом вместе разбирать конверты, которые к нему так часто приходили от издателей или тех, кто был знаком с его работами или присылал свои, и, конечно, не знал точного адреса. 

Мэри зашла в отделение — не чета одиноким окошкам полустанков, разбросанным по всей стране, совсем новое просторное помещение, — посетителей, на удивление, почти не было, так что она сразу подошла к стойке почтмейстера и произнесла:

— Будьте так любезны, почту на имя Альберта Мейсона. И Мэри Джиллис Мейсон, если таковая имеется.

2.

— Мэри, Мэри, Мэри, как я рад тебя видеть, — забрав у кучера чемоданы, тут же засуетился Альберт вокруг новоприбывшей жены.

Мэри машинально отряхнула юбки от дорожной пыли, хотя, по его скромному мнению, это было совершенно лишним, и позволила ему обнять себя. 

— Альберт, — она поцеловала его сначала в одну щеку, а когда он подставил другую, то, улыбнувшись, исполнила и эту его прихоть. 

Мэри нечасто покидала квартиру столь надолго, а сам он уже давнехонько не уезжал в далекие путешествия в поисках материала для свежей фотопленки, так что этот легкий флер поездки издалека сразу же очаровал его. Щеки Мэри были подернуты легким румянцем, и Альберт снова подумал, как до странного щемяще радостно теперь делить с ней свою некогда холостяцкую берлогу. Множество людей встречал он по всей стране за свою жизнь, но шапочное знакомство с Мэри Линтон на перроне вокзала Сен Дени заставило его пересмотреть многое. Такое прежде случалось с ним лишь однажды, и замешана в этом была отнюдь не женщина. Да, в этом был замешан мужчина, не имевший ничего общего с теми, с кем он привык общаться среди людей своего круга... 

Под эти неожиданно всплывшие воспоминания он помог Мэри разобраться с чемоданами и припрятать пачку денег с продажи дома. 

Мэри вдруг замерла, таинственно сверкнув глазами — одна ее рука была заведена за спину, как будто она что-то от него прятала. 

— Мэри, все-то ты любишь измываться над бедным мужем, — пожурил ее Альберт. — Ну-ка, что там у тебя? — приобняв за талию, он потянулся ей за спину, чтобы выхватить спрятанное. Рука нащупала пачку писем, но шея Мэри — с легким ароматом почти что выветрившихся в дороге духов вперемешку со сладким запахом вокзальной выпечки, мимо которой он никогда не мог пройти, — оказалась так близко, что он провел по нежной коже носом, а потом легонько коснулся губами. — Я скучал, — прошептал он и подхватил выскользнувшую пачку писем из руки зазевавшейся жены. 

— Ай, борода твоя опять колется, — вывернулась Мэри, но было уже поздно. 

Альберт с коварством одержавшего победу воришки помахал перед ней пачкой писем и улыбнулся:

— Всегда знаешь, чем меня купить. Боже, давай скорее пить кофе. — Он невольно погладил пальцем корешки писем и отправился к столу, когда Мэри шутливо-пренебрежительно махнула на него перчаткой. 

Это стало одним из их излюбленных ритуалов — сидеть вдвоем за чашечкой кофе и чем-нибудь вкусным и читать вслух, что на этот раз прислали знакомые или издатели. 

Очередной конверт не походил на других — Альберт с любопытством распечатал его, извлек листок бумаги с красивым почерком и принялся читать; но на первых же строках внутри что-то затрепетало от моментального узнавания — да, конечно, конечно, это он, но зачем...

_«Здравствуй, Альберт._

_Ты уж, наверно, забыл меня и наши с тобой приключения с койотами, волками и аллигаторами, да и поделом мне. Годы проходят, а я все не меняюсь — привычка искать денежную выгоду на каждом углу оказывается сильнее. Надеюсь, ты ценишь нашу прежнюю дружбу так же, как и я. И если так, теперь уже у меня есть для тебя предложение новой фотоохоты — на этот раз ничего опасного, побереги себя, пожалуйста. Дошли слухи, что в окрестностях Которра Спрингс водится легендарный белый олень — держу пари, что таких экземпляров ты еще не видал и что все так и ахнут в этом вашем Нью-Йорке. Половина от премиальных меня устроит, ха-ха. На самом деле я и без денег был бы рад повидаться. Да и места тут очень живописные._

_Если есть свободное время и нравится мое предложение, поезжай до станции Бахус в Нью Ганновере, а там тебя встретит мой старый друг._

_Прости за странную подпись — во избежание неприятностей пришлось взять фамилию покойного отчима._

_С ув., Тацит Килгор»_

Альберт почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу и ушам, а сердце, встрепенувшись, забилось взволнованной птичкой. От пристального взгляда Мэри лучше дело не становилось. 

— Такое странное имя, — произнесла она. — Кто это? Ты мне о нем никогда не рассказывал. 

Расскажешь тут. Он старался избегать этой щекотливой темы, когда рассказывал любопытствующей Мэри о некоторых из своих путешествий; опасался, что выдаст себя с головой какой-нибудь незначительной деталью, или покраснеет сверх меры, а ведь Мэри далеко не глупышка и повнимательнее многих. Так что, рассудил он когда-то, лучше не рассказывать вовсе: о том, как мистер Артур Морган несколько раз спас его задницу, о том, как Альберт запал на него, отчетливо как никогда поняв, за что его, подающего надежды фотографа, изгнали на Запад в дикие земли «познавать жизнь» и «исправляться». Не вышло исправления — они спали под звездным небом степей Внутренних Земель, и Альберт ни с кем никогда до этого не был так счастлив. Но все хорошее быстро кончается — Артура и след простыл, что было неудивительно при его... роде занятий. Но если судьба что-то забирает — то что-то дает взамен; спустя полгода в Нью-Йорк он возвращался уже с Мэри. А она, в свою очередь, никогда не рассказывала ему о том, кто оставил рану в ее сердце, которая, бесспорно, имела место быть. Альберт, конечно, был любопытен — но есть вещи, которые даже он предпочитал не тревожить. Будет нужно — расскажет сама; пока же ему думалось, что ей нужно время. Некоторые вещи заживают долго. 

Другие — не заживают вовсе. 

И вот теперь Артур звал его встретиться, пройтись по нетронутым еще местам, коих осталось не так много в этой стране, снова растопырить среди камней треногу фотоаппарата, и, может быть, поймать в объектив настоящее чудо... 

Настоящее чудо — вот это вот самое письмо, только вот почему оно пришло именно сейчас, когда перед Альбертом сидела его любимая Мэри, он не знал. Чувство вины укололо куда-то в солнечное сплетение, и он должен был что-то ей ответить. Он сделал глоток кофе.

— Ах, да... Один мой хороший друг. Боже, каким я был дураком, — он виновато рассмеялся. — Чуть не свалился со скалы, чуть не попал в пасть аллигатору и на обед волкам... И мистер М... — он осекся; Артур просил не болтать лишнего, и Альберт никогда бы не нарушил своих обещаний. — Мистер Килгор спас меня от этих участей. У меня даже было его фото, выставлял в галерее Сен Дени, только вот негативы у меня украли вместе с сумкой местное хулиганье в один из не самых приятных вечеров. 

Мэри покачала головой. 

— Да, я помню их, проходу не давали. Жаль, я бы хотела взглянуть. 

Ее лицо показалось Альберту каким-то печальным. Что ей за забота до случайного знакомого, встреченного Альбертом в своем путешествии? Не иначе как женская интуиция. И вдруг Альберт решил, что не сможет сейчас выбирать между двух зол, так же, как и не сможет и дальше скрывать все перед Мэри. Кто-то из них двоих должен первым сорвать этот пластырь, и пусть это будет он, Альберт, а там будь что будет. 

Он положил ладонь на ее и спросил:

— Поехали со мной, Мэри?

3.

Эти городские. Сколько таких повидала Сэди на хребте Роаноке, вдоль доброй половины Камасы от водопада Брендивайн до границы Лемойна. Точнее, резвящихся на их трупах Мерфри. Сэди свистнула второй лошади, чтобы не отставала, и выехала к вытоптанной прогалине напротив станции Бахус. Отсюда на открытой местности она уже хорошо могла рассмотреть незнакомцев, которых, к ее удивлению, оказалось двое — темноволосую женщину в унылом темно-сером платье и явно непривычного к тяжелой работе мужчину с ухоженной бородой и в шляпе, которая придавала ему какой-то немного комичный вид. Артур говорил ей только о нем. Сэди отсалютовала им еще издалека, и теперь, перейдя через железнодорожные пути, остановила лошадь у подмостков полустанка.

— Мистер и Миссис Мейсон? — спросила она, и мужчина закивал, протягивая ей руку. 

Сэди спешилась и подозвала вторую лошадь, а потом ответила мужчине на рукопожатие — довольно крепкое, как оказалось. Он воодушевленно потряс ее руку. Оружия при них, конечно, не было — ну, в случае чего, Сэди справится за троих, не впервой. Но места здесь тихие, так что бояться нечего.

— Сэди Адлер, очень приятно, — она коснулась полей шляпы, окинув взглядом его спутницу. Если бы не слегка надменный вид типичной городской девы из хорошей семьи, ее можно было бы назвать красивой: идеальная осанка, тонкая талия, густые убранные в толстую косу черные волосы, внимательные яркие темно-карие глаза. Та кивнула ей. — Седлайте эту клячу и поехали, до резервации около часа пути. 

Они сошли на тропу, что пролегала по правую сторону от обрыва, в котором шумела Дакота, и рот мистера Мейсона всю дорогу просто никак не закрывался. Он, похоже, нервничал — может, переживал на счет встречи со старым другом, может, из-за чего-то еще, Сэди не знала. Супруга крепко обнимала его сзади, и длинные юбки доставали лошади до пуза, и от этого казалось, что это такая занятная попонка, словно кляча тоже вышла на променад. Сэди улыбнулась себе под нос. Если бы раньше ей сказали, что она потащит кого-то вроде этих двоих в такую глушь, то она бы плюнула говорящему под ноги и рассмеялась — тогда не хотелось размениваться на самодовольных фиф вроде Молли или городских фантазеров, не приспособленных к настоящей жизни, коим явно выглядел этот мистер Мейсон. Но много воды утекло с тех пор, Молли лежит в сырой земле и Сэди, пожалуй, теперь даже было стыдно за свое тогдашнее поведение. Расправа на ранчо Повешенной Собаки как будто принесла ей успокоение — а быть может, это просто последний год в резервации рядом с медленно идущим на поправку Артуром заставил ее постичь что-то вроде, как там говорят китайцы из чайна-тауна в Сен Дени, дзена. Она научилась слушать себя — более чем важное умение на пути к уже собственной поправке. В конце концов, у каждого свои скелеты в шкафу.

Что же касается мистера Мейсона, то раз он побывал и не в таких передрягах, ему явно сопутствовало что-то большее, чем простая удача.

— А как вы оказались здесь, с мистером Килгором? — повернув голову и не сводя с нее взгляда, спросила миссис Мейсон. Сэди сощурилась на нее, прикидывая, какую часть правды рассказать, а о чем умолчать, а потом ответила:

— Мистер, кхм, _Килгор_ , — она не без иронии потянула гласные, как всегда делала, подтрунивая над Артуром (пусть скажет спасибо, что не Фентон!), — а если быть точнее, его ныне покойный, если можно так выразиться, отчим спас мне жизнь. К сожалению, только мне. — Она осеклась на мгновение, но, увидев, как миссис Мейсон хотела было извиниться, тут же продолжила: — Ну а потом был долгий год скитаний по стране вместе с его людьми. Пока я вставала на ноги, у меня была пища, подобие крова и неплохая компания в сравнении с теми, которые могли бы быть, — она издала короткий смешок, — а мистер Килгор оказал мне неоценимую помощь, когда она мне очень, очень понадобилась. Признаюсь, я вела себя тогда как эгоистка, — она отвела взгляд, пробежавшись глазами по ущелью на противоположной стороне Дакоты, — зная, что у него было тогда... мало на это сил. 

Она замолчала. Правда давалась теперь легко, как прозрачная журчащая вода Дакоты. Впереди тропа сворачивала на веревочный мостик, перекинутый через обмельчавшее русло, и на той стороне в зарослях деревьев уже виднелись очертания типи.

— Кажется, мы уже близко, — воскликнул мистер Мейсон. 

— Верно, — кивнула Сэди. 

Они по одному прошли по шаткому мостику — тот всегда имел такой вид, словно вот-вот норовил оборваться прямо под лошадью, но каждый здешний знал, что он провисел тут лет сто и провисит еще столько же, — а потом миновали столбик с разноцветными полосками, воткнутый на обочине тропы. Здесь можно было спешиться. Пока мистер Мейсон охал и ахал над живописными видами, его супруга, взяв лошадь за поводья, пошла рядом с Сэди, а потом, помолчав, сказала:

— Мне в самом деле жаль, что все так складывается. Если я правильно вас поняла... Я тоже... похоронила любимого человека, — сказала она, глядя себе под ноги. Ее дорожные туфли пока еще совсем не запачкались. 

Лошади после длинной прогулки были возбуждены и шли беспокойно и не в ногу, и Сэди случайно коснулась ее руки, а потом исподтишка бросила хмурый взгляд из-под шляпы. 

— Не стоит. Миссис Мейсон, я уже давно...

— Мэри, зови меня Мэри, пожалуйста, — мягко произнесла та. 

Может быть, Сэди ошибалась в ней — это еще предстояло узнать. Они прошли на территорию резервации, и лошади уже сами потянулись к привычным столбикам коновязи. 

— Красивое имя. Оно напоминает мне... Об одной девушке, о которой я лишь слышала краем уха, читала в дневнике, но... 

Впереди, у одного из типи, их уже ждал Артур — по-прежнему худой и бледный, но уже почти выздоровевший. Было до боли радостно видеть его таким. Он вышел им навстречу, мистер Мейсон поспешил вперед. Мэри последовала было за ним, но, едва оказавшись на пару шагов впереди Сэди, так и замерла на месте. Артур улыбнулся мистеру Мейсону, а потом машинально мазнул взглядом по Мэри и... встал как вкопанный. Сэди только и успела, что подхватить ее легкое тело, вдруг опавшее назад, словно тряпичная кукла. 

— Что за черт, — воскликнула она, поддерживая Мэри подмышки и осторожно опуская на землю. Обморочных кисейных барышень она точно не заказывала.

4.

Мэри открыла глаза уже в типи, куда Сэди без труда ее дотащила, рявкнув по пути Артуру, чтобы не лез под руку.

И первое, что Мэри сделала, встретившись с ним взглядом — это залепила ему пощечину. Не сильную, даже следа не должно было остаться на его и без того бледном лице — только вот краска все равно залила щеки. Артур приложил ладонь к горящей коже, и боль отозвалась совестливым уколом где-то в груди.

«Справедливо», — пронеслась в голове мысль.

А потом Мэри зажала ладонью рот, и Артур увидел, как ее широко распахнутые темные глаза наполнились слезами. Никогда прежде он не видел ее плачущей. Она издала какой-то сдавленный удушливый звук, и Артур проклял все на свете, начиная с себя, за свое малодушие. 

— Че-ерт, — протянула сидевшая рядом Сэди и цыкнула, держа в ладони другую руку Мэри. — Пожалуй, оставлю вас одних. 

Крякнув, она приподнялась и вышла из типи, прикрыв за собой плотные полы. 

Ему было страшно к ней прикасаться. Словно материализовался призрак прошлого, казалось, похороненного в памяти, с крестом и вырезанной надписью на нем о том, что есть два мира — его и ее, и они никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не пересекутся, как бы он этого ни желал. 

Может быть, он сам в этом и был всегда виноват. 

Ему было страшно — но рука сама собою приподнялась и осторожно легла Мэри на запястье, словно упрашивая ее не зажимать рот, перестать плакать, вытереть слезы. В глазах Мэри, испепелявших его теперь горящим взглядом сквозь пелену слез, плескалась та самая ярость, которую он видел всего раз и которую запомнил на всю жизнь — когда ее ненаглядный папенька _(боже, как давно это было, как в другой жизни)_ вел себя совершенно безобразным образом за ужином в доме Джиллисов, на который Артур пришел тогда с маленькой отороченной бархатом внутри коробочкой в кармане, а после Мэри ушла на кухню и там грохотала какой-то посудой, пока Артур как дурак стоял рядом и ловил ее гневные взгляды. По правде сказать, он и сам не знал тогда, что собирался делать, если все выгорит — он не придумал еще, что сказать Датчу, — но все сложилось само собой и папенька ясно дал понять, что он обо всем этом думает; так что решать ничего не пришлось. 

Он понимал сейчас, что Мэри уже тогда знала, что так все и будет, удумай Артур заявиться на порог ее дома с кольцом — реакция отца не стала для нее сюрпризом, а может быть стала и облегчением, давшим ей оправдание для собственных сомнений. Она обязана была понимать уже тогда, что кто-то из них двоих должен оказаться сильнее и перестать уже мучить друг друга несбыточными фантазиями. Конечно, это всегда была она, в отличие от него, дурака. 

Но бездна ее глаз была прежней, как будто бы еще вчера она смотрела на него через стол в доме Джиллисов. Как будто еще вчера она открыла ему дверь на пороге дома в Валентайне. Как будто еще вчера он прощался с ней на улице Сен Дени, глядя вслед уезжающему трамваю и понимая, что это конец и впереди только смерть, вопреки тому, что сам по привычке или по глупой надежде пообещал ей. 

За короткие мгновения, которые Мэри удушливо всхлипывала, зажав рот ладонью, а он касался ее запястья, перед глазами пронеслось все, что было когда-то между ними — болезненное и неразрывное, из чего его смогла вытащить разве что только смерть.

Ну, почти. 

— Мэри, — переборов не послушавшийся было голос и язык, хрипло выдавил он. Имя отозвалось внутри чем-то горьким. — Как?... Что ты здесь делаешь?

Мэри отняла руку от лица, моргнула, и пара слез мокрыми линиями побежала вниз по щекам, но она уже не всхлипывала, а просто тяжело дышала, приоткрыв полные губы. Ему захотелось поцеловать ее — так, как когда-то в юности, запальчиво урвать короткое мгновение сладости, — но он одернул себя от этой мысли. 

— «Блаженны алчущие и жаждущие правды, ибо они насытятся»? Вот как, значит, Артур? — Она утерла слезы тыльной стороной ладони, и от его голоса у него внутри все сжалось. — Вот как ты захотел, чтобы все о тебе думали? А сам просто сбежал? — Она мельком окинула взглядом типи, потом его самого, задержавшись на лице, которое ему так хотелось спрятать под полями шляпы. Слегка нахмурилась, уголки губ еле заметно дрогнули. Одними кончиками пальцев еще раз утерла остатки слез с глаз, как и не было.

Признаться, не такой их встречи он ожидал. Да он и вовсе никакой встречи не ожидал. Он не помнил, как Чарльз и Сэди забрали его, бесчувственного, с горы где-то в Западных Гризли и привезли в резервацию Вапити, а последующие недели, пока Падающий Дождь проводил над ним какие-то ритуалы и заставлял пить мерзкие отвары из трав и бог знает чего еще, от которых его потом долго рвало, прошли в каком-то кровавом дурмане, что едва разделяет жизнь и смерть. Его, должно быть, хорошо тогда Майка приложил головой, раз он мало что помнит. Но Падающий Дождь сказал ему потом, что так и должно быть — только ради Чарльза и по большой его просьбе в благодарность за ту помощь, которую тот оказал резервации, он пошел против правил племени и попросил духов дать Артуру новую жизнь. Надежда была мала — но духи смилостивились, вдохнули в него малую крупицу жизни, которая помогла вытащить его душу (в наличии которой у себя он, честно говоря, сильно сомневался) с того света, и мало-помалу болезнь отступила, забрав с собой и часть воспоминаний, подернувшихся теперь мутной дымкой. Незаметно для себя самого Артур позабыл о многом, что случилось в той, прежней его жизни, и о грехах, и о добрых делах — наверное, именно так должно ощущаться прощение. Которого он, конечно, не заслуживал. 

Это было частью его выздоровления; в том состоянии, в котором он тогда пребывал, он не смог бы жить дальше, в полной мере осознавая то, что успел понять за последние месяцы. 

— Я... — Он открыл рот, как ископаемая рыба, алчущая то ли воздуха, то ли подходящих слов, но слова не находились. Он глядел на его Мэри — ту, любовь к которой не ушла даже после всего, что он пережил, ту, которая острым шипом врезалась в сердце давным-давно и ушла бы только тогда, когда его приняла бы последняя женщина в жизни каждого — сырая земля, — и смог произнести лишь: — Прости.

5.

Не ему было перед ней извиняться, понимала она теперь.

Никогда она бы ему не призналась, что прекрасно осознавала, что и за ней числился не один грешок, гвоздем упавший на крышку гроба их неслучившихся отношений; однако побывать на его могиле, видеть своими глазами этот чертов деревянный крест с его именем и цветы у его изножья, а теперь глядеть в глаза живому и невредимому Артуру, сидящему вот прямо перед ней в кособоком индейском жилище в каком-то богом забытом углу этой страны было выше ее сил. 

Если и стоило когда-либо сомневаться в своем здравомыслии, то только сейчас. 

Но Артур был настоящим, живым. В конце концов, именно таким, каким и оставался до последней их встречи. 

Она промолчала на его «Прости». 

Сердце заполошно стучало в груди, не желая успокаиваться, пусть и вспыхнувшее в первые секунды желание прибить Артура к чертовой матери немного поутихло, уступая место какой-то обиде и вместе с ней — щемящей тоске. Он был совсем рядом — и в то же время так далеко. 

— Зачем это все, Артур? Это из-за Датча? Из-за Пинкертонов? Из-за награды за голову? — Ей не нужно было уже даже слышать его ответа, она сама ответила себе на свой вопрос. 

Артур помялся, кивнул. Мэри с удивлением для себя заметила, что все это время Артур еле заметно гладил ее руку, а она даже не пыталась ее убрать, как сделала бы это раньше. 

— И да, и нет... Все как-то... само так вышло. 

Само. С Артуром всегда было так... Каким бы суровым бандитом он ни был, рано или поздно оказывалось, что все, что он делал, было всего лишь пляской под дудку Датча или кого-нибудь еще. А те немногие собственные решения, которые он принимал, в итоге не приводили ни к чему хорошему. Кроме разве что...

Мэри ровно уселась, выпрямила спину, поправила юбки, ворохом растрепанные по устланному одеялами полу типи. 

А потом положила свою ладонь на его и сказала:

— Ну так расскажи же мне, Артур. Расскажи все, прошу тебя. — Она легонько сжала его ладонь. — Я знаю, я была... не всегда справедлива к тебе, но... Знаешь... — она вздохнула, наконец собравшись с мыслями. 

Артур молчал, набрав воды в рот и кусая губы, и был похож теперь на виноватого мальчишку, ждущего, что сейчас его оттаскают за уши и взашей погонят прочь. Он нравился ей таким — уязвимым, ранимым, — и Мэри решила, что лучше начать самой.

— Однажды я поняла, что твои портреты с наградой за голову больше не висят там, где я обычно видела их — на перроне или в офисе шерифа. В каком-то смысле это было облегчением — ведь больше ничего не напоминало мне о тебе и всех тех вещах, к которым ты... имел отношение все это время. Но я подумала тогда — что же могло произойти? Да, я порвала с тобой навсегда, но слов из песни не выкинешь, и иногда нет-нет да и вспоминала о... о нас. 

Артур нахмурился на этих словах, но перебивать не стал. Мэри вспомнилось, что она уже говорила давным-давно что-то подобное — и теперь это выглядело как издевка.

— И я подумала сперва — неужели мой Артур выплатил за себя награду и остепенился? Нет, Пинкертоны бы просто так его не оставили в покое. Датч бы тоже его не отпустил. Да он бы и сам себя не отпустил, о чем речь! Может, его схватили да вздернули? Тогда уж точно в газетах бы написали об этом. Но там не было ни слова. Я читала каждый выпуск, все ждала чего-то, как дурочка. Ждала громкого заголовка вроде, не знаю, — она, горько усмехнувшись, провела ладонью по воздуху, — «Знаменитая банда ван дер Линде наконец-то поймана!», — Артур беззвучно хмыкнул и покачал головой, — а дальше заметка про то, как Датч болтается на виселице, а остальная братия гниет в Шишике. Я тогда была уже... С Альбертом, да, но... Все равно что-то не пускало меня. И вот однажды в Сен Дени, куда я наведывалась вместе с ним по издательским делам, я снова встретила мисс... миссис Тилли. Ты знаешь, как я всегда относилась к вашим девушкам, но на этот раз я почему-то была рада ей. Она выглядела свежо и чудесно — не в сравнение с тем разом, когда я передавала ей последнее для тебя письмо, — а еще она шла под руку с приятного вида мужчиной... своего круга, и ждала от него ребенка. Миссис Тилли сказала мне, что... что тебя не стало совсем скоро, — Мэри замолкла на мгновение, борясь с возникшим бог весть откуда комом в горле; Артур уже давно не смотрел на нее; прятал глаза под полями шляпы, упершись взглядом куда-то в землю у своих коленей, и несуразно теребил торчавшую из одеяла ниточку, — и рассказала, где найти твою могилу. Я добралась туда одна — не хотела смущать Альберта страданиями по другим мужчинам, которых даже в живых уж нет, — и на этом моя долгая история с Артуром Морганом окончилась. 

Повисла пауза. Через мучительные секунды Артур медленно поднял на нее взгляд. 

— У тебя есть все причины сердиться, — сказал он. 

«У тебя тоже», — подумалось Мэри. Получить обратно помолвочное кольцо, а через год собственными глазами лицезреть, как бывшая невеста, довольная жизнью, разъезжает по городам и весям с другим? И с первого взгляда можно понять, что этот «другой» не имеет отношения ни к какому криминалу? Артур действительно изменился, если теперь ни слова ей до сих пор не сказал про это. Может, еще скажет?

— А чего ты ожидал? — «Что я буду до конца своих дней ублажать папеньку, чтобы он не выгнал меня из дома, потому что жить мне больше негде?» — Что после такой лжи, которая больше похожа на бегство, чем бы она ни была, я буду до конца своих дней хранить верность мертвецу, который так и не стал моим? Или что сейчас радостно брошусь тебе на шею? — Мэри помолчала, прикусив губу.

— Я не могу на это надеяться, — печально ответил Артур. — Я... 

— Признаться, соблазн велик, — едва слышно выдохнула Мэри, тихо улыбнувшись — одними уголками губ. Признаться, она все еще жадно разглядывала его осунувшееся лицо — такое знакомое и любимое, — и теперь заглянула ему в запавшие глаза в надежде увидеть там хоть что-то, что еще связывало их. В глупой надежде, что, пускай она и простила его сразу, как только открыла глаза в этом типи, против собственной воли, Артур, возможно, простит и ее. Когда-нибудь. 

Брови Артура чуть взметнулись вверх, он приподнял голову, и его глаза вмиг озарились каким-то ему одному доступным бледным светом надежды — и той наивной простоты и доверчивости, которая всегда влекла его к людям, которые умели этим пользоваться. 

Может быть, Мэри тоже умела. 

Может быть, Мэри тоже иногда этим пользовалась — но, видит бог, не из низменных побуждений. Если бы можно было это искупить... 

— Ты всегда была кремень, не поддавалась на соблазны, — по-доброму грустно улыбнулся Артур — но лицо его смягчилось, и он уже не хмурился. 

— Когда-то пора начинать, верно? — Мэри шмыгнула носом, а потом запальчиво подалась вперед, обхватывая его исхудавшие плечи и утыкаясь носом куда-то в шею. Руки Артура сразу же обняли ее, прижали к себе крепче — и она утонула в самых теплых и самых невыносимо желанных объятиях, какие только были за всю ее жизнь. 

Прежде чем закрыть глаза, Мэри успела малодушно проклясть себя за то, что практически никогда не позволяла ни себе, ни Артуру этого прежде.

6.

Беспомощно теребя в руках шляпу, Альберт как дурак мялся на проплешине у порога типи — внутрь, он предположил, его, вообще-то, не приглашали, — и слушал доносящуюся оттуда возню и голоса.

Резервация была совсем крохотной: пока топтался, он успел насчитать вокруг семь жилищ, а на пригорке чуть поодаль стояли два деревянных домика не бог весть какого вида. Из-за одного типи выглядывала тощая корова, лениво жевавшая какую-то траву, произраставшую у нее под ногами. Корова медленно повернула к нему голову, встретилась взглядом, с минуту глубокомысленно смотрела на него, что-то там себе такое думая, а потом вернулась к своему незатейливому занятию.

Отчего-то Альберт не видел сейчас в резервации ни одного ее жителя — может, кто-то из них ушел на охоту или спустился к Дакоте, чтобы порыбачить, но остальные скрылись в жилищах. Альберт понимал, что они совсем не рады гостям — и как только Артуру удалось оставаться здесь так долго? — так что явно не стоит излишне пользоваться условным гостеприимством. Как только удастся посетить означенные Которра Спрингс, им с Мэри нужно будет покинуть это место и не надоедать племени своим присутствием.

Как раз, когда Альберт заметил краем глаза мелькнувший в кустах пушистый хвост белки, миссис Адлер вышла из типи, плотно прикрыв за собой — и Альберт, встрепенувшись, сразу спросил:

— Как она? Что случилось? Почему...

— Спокойно, все в порядке, — потянула та, похлопав его по плечу. — Оставьте их на время, им явно надо выяснить отношения, — миссис Адлер усмехнулась и уверенно направилась в сторону одного из домиков на пригорке. — Пойдемте, Мейсон, покажу вам ваши хоромы. 

Альберт пребывал в полном замешательстве касательно случившегося — и особенно не понимал, почему его попросили оставить жену и заняться прочими делами, тогда как Артур как раз был сейчас с Мэри там, в типи. Он не знал, кого хотел сейчас видеть больше. Выбирать казалось... кощунством. 

Однако миссис Адлер была тверда в своих намерениях, и он последовал за ней.

Вещей у Альберта с Мэри много с собой не было — всего одна сумка с самым необходимым, помимо саквояжа с фотокамерой. миссис Адлер подождала, пока он подхватит их, — под ее благодушно-насмешливым взглядом Альберту стало как-то не по себе от смущения, — и махнула рукой, подзывая за собой. 

— Вы, значит, давно знаете Артура? — спросил Альберт, поспевая за уверенной походкой миссис Адлер. 

— Давненько. А вы? — Она чуть притормозила, чтобы не кричать и чтобы ему было слышно; хрипотца в ее голосе, которую он заметил еще при знакомстве на полустанке, оказалась очень приятной и как будто очень подходила и ей, и окружающей действительности — множество выкуренных дешевых сигарет да резкие крики в адрес подгоняемой лошади. У них явно было с Артуром много общего.

— Видите ли, в чем дело, — пока он семенил следом, миссис Адлер приблизилась к домику, взялась за ручку, прижалась к просевшей двери плечом, толкнула ее, вошла и пропустила его вперед, — так уж выходило и не раз, что судьба сводила нас с Артуром как бы сама собой, против воли. — Он вошел внутрь, положил сумку и фотоаппарат на пол к стене и машинально отер ладони о жилет. Ни к чему теперь было утаивать что-либо — он приехал сюда с намерением прояснить самому себе и Артуру то, что пытался отрицать до последнего, вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, пусть даже в результате потеряет все, что имел; он уже не видел смысла в том, чтобы придумывать какие-то отговорки даже перед малознакомыми людьми. миссис Адлер, правда, таковой не казалась. 

— Да ну? — хмыкнув, переспросила она и прикрыла за ними дверь. — Это как же? 

— Не верите в судьбу, миссис Адлер? — обыденным тоном спросил он. Он мельком осмотрел единственную комнату: стол, пара стульев, почерневший камин, старый сервант со склянками, прогнувшаяся кровать. В целом жилище производило скорее приятное впечатление — пускай здесь было сколь угодно бедно, это его не особенно волновало, ведь для него были не в новинку намного более дрянные условия, — и в доме явно прибрались к его с женой приезду, а на столе стояла пиала с яблоками и рядом лежала деревянная доска со свежей буханкой хлеба. Миссис Адлер прошла к столу, выдвинула один из стульев для Альберта. 

— Не приходилось. — Альберт сел, и миссис Адлер повернула один из стульев задом наперед, усевшись против спинки и уложив на нее руки, и воззрилась на него. — При нашем с Артуром образе жизни, ну, по крайней мере, том, который был прежде, полагаться на то, что от тебя никак не зависит — глупая затея. — Она взяла из миски на столе яблоко, отерла ему бок о рукав и откусила. Альберта отчего-то расположила такая непосредственность и захотелось сделать то же самое; но в горло сейчас ничего бы не полезло.

— Понимаю, — выдохнул Альберт. — Вот только иногда ничем иным происходящее не объяснить, видите ли. Иногда можно стоять у объектива фотокамеры дюжину часов под проливным дождем, дрожа от холода, и так и не дождаться того, что нужно, а иногда случайно столкнуться с тем, кого так отчаянно ищешь, где-нибудь в таким месте, где совершенно того не ожидаешь. Вы же знаете, что я фотограф, верно? — Она кивнула, жуя. Должно быть, он повторялся, и не в первый раз; захотелось было по привычке прикусить язык, как всегда (впрочем, безрезультатно) старался в таких случаях, но он не стал. — Я встречался с Артуром пять раз. Пять, миссис Адлер. 

— Сэди. — Он поймал ее задумчивый взгляд на своей растопыренной пятерне; руки у него были руками человека, не знавшего тяжелой работы. Это всегда выдавало его в тех местах, куда заносила нелегкая во время разъездов по стране. Руки — белые, тонкие, с длинными, изящными, почти что девичьими пальцами, которых он порой стыдился в обществе других мужчин, но наедине с самим собой считал единственной приятной глазу чертой своей наружности. Но что греха таить — там, где он не смог или не стал бы чинить громоздкие механизмы или рубить дрова без ущерба для собственного здоровья, он мог настраивать оптические линзы не хуже нью-йоркского окулиста. 

— Сэди. — Он машинально повторил ее имя, словно пробуя на вкус. На мгновение ему показалось, что он смог бы доверять этой женщине так же, как доверял Артуру — просто потому, что Артур доверял ей. — Так вот. Пять раз, Сэди, и каждый раз — в разных штатах. Бьет ли молния дважды в одно место? Могут ли случайно встретиться два человека, перемещающихся по своим делам по стране, в пяти разных местах? 

Сэди внимательно посмотрела на него. 

— Хороший вопрос. Вы уверены, что кто-то из вас не преследовал другого? — Сэди шутливо улыбнулась, облизнув губы. — А то, знаете ли, эта страна полна охотников за головами. А вот кто из вас двоих таковым не является, я бы поспорила. 

— Вам бы все шутки шутить, Сэди, — Альберт подался вперед, опершись локтем о край стола. — В этом и состоит наша с вами разница. Я вот, например, верю, что тот самый редкий олень, которого я хотел бы поймать в объектив и за которым приехал по зову Артура, живет неподалеку от этой резервации не просто так.

— Думаете, это шестое место вашей с Артуром встречи? — Сэди вскинула брови. Ее явно забавляли его слова; но она не понимала одного: то, от чего он так отчаянно бежал всю свою жизнь, то, за что ему, гонимому прочь за грехи, пришлось покинуть родной город на время, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, все равно настигало его из раза в раз — и он так и не придумал этому названия. 

— Я думаю, что в итоге так и произошло, иначе мы с вами бы тут не сидели, — пожал плечами Альберт и отвел взгляд, осматривая печальное жилище. 

— И то верно, — пространно заметила Сэди. — Ну как вам тут, ничего? Если что нужно, говорите, я достану теплых одеял, например. Племя не жалует эти домики — это нам с вами здесь не в пример удобнее, чем внутри типи, а индейцам как раз-таки наоборот. Ну и еще, наверное, потому, что это строили не они, а рабочие, которых шериф прислал. Подачки им не нужны. 

Альберту подумалось, что Артур тоже всегда был закрыт и скуп на то, чтобы принять какую-либо благодарность или помощь кроме как деньгами, и та, он уверен, частично шла мимо его кармана. Тем удивительнее было получить от него письмо с предложением встретиться. А он так бессовестно им воспользовался.

— А вы с Артуром... 

— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво ответила Сэди, на что Альберт смутился и тут же запротестовал: 

— Что вы, я хотел спросить, вы тоже живете в домике или в типи, или где-то еще неподалеку? — Он почувствовал, как щеки заливаются краской, хорошо, что борода должна бы прикрывать эту нелепицу. При мысли о том, что Артур и Сэди были вместе, в груди кольнуло ревностью вместе с каким-то приятным теплом — так он хотя бы был уверен, что Артур, обычно всегда путешествовавший один, был не одинок. Он и сам хорошо знал, каково это — когда рядом никого нет, и как радостно озарилось в душе, когда он познакомился с Мэри и потом она согласилась выйти за него. Мэри... Что же теперь будет? Зачем он притащил ее сюда, не привыкшую ко всему этому? Зачем он притащил ее сюда, к... к Артуру? И к его женщине. 

Альберт нахмурился. 

— В соседнем, да, — она кивнула в ту сторону, где за стеной должен был быть еще один домик. — Хотите есть? Я принесу что-нибудь, — она отложила надкушенное яблоко и встала, должно быть, решив, что неловкий поворот разговора расстроил его.

— Нет-нет, сидите, — он успел привскочить и неловко поймать ее за руку; Сэди замерла, и ему показалось, что она вздрогнула от прикосновения и на ее лице промелькнула какая-то неуловимая тень. А может и нет; слишком он много себе выдумывал последнее время насчет других людей. — Я подожду жену, и тогда мы поедим вместе. В смысле, и с вами тоже? Что же это я говорю, как будто вы мой гость, а не я ваш! — Он совсем потерялся, и даже не заметил, что так и не выпустил запястья Сэди из своей ладони. 

— А вы забавный, — улыбнулась она, положив ладонь на его руку. Он отпустил ее. — Пойдемте пройдемся, здесь красивые места. 

Дакота тянулась и петляла вниз по склону до самого горизонта, стоило выйти из леса за территорию резервации. Предложение Сэди оказалось как нельзя кстати — он начинал уже немного нервничать, даже не зная, из-за чего точно; то ли из-за того, что переживал за Мэри, то ли из-за того, что ему не выдалось даже минуты на то, чтобы как следует рассмотреть Артура, при мысли о котором щемило где-то внутри, то ли из-за тесноты домика и близости Сэди, которая казалась истинной солью земли и глотком воздуха после душного нудного Нью-Йорка. А, может, из-за всего вместе; в любом случае, прогулка на свежем воздухе ему совершенно точно бы не помешала, пусть он всего лишь совсем недавно спустился с поезда. День клонился к полудню, и солнце начинало припекать, поэтому он кое-как расправил и снова надел свою дурацкую шляпу. Отсюда отлично можно было слышать шум реки, и Альберт подумал, что хорошо бы не потерять шляпу под порывом ветра, приносящего мелкую морось брызг из русла. 

— К ущелью Кэлумет я вас не поведу, конечно, туда без лошади подняться трудновато, хоть и оно стоит того, а вот тут берега реки не намного менее крутые, как видите. Эй, осторожно! Уступы могут быть скользкими, — она подхватила Альберта под локоть (хорошо, что не за шкирку!), когда он решил было глянуть вниз на бурные воды, придержав шляпу. 

— Да, действительно. Красная глина, — рассеянно отметил он. — Да еще и мокрая. — Вот стараешься-стараешься быть внимательным, а не безрассудным, а толку маловато, все равно то и дело тянет куда-то. Впору вспомнить шутку про иррациональное желание прыгнуть, стоя на краю обрыва. 

— Не стоит пробовать все неизведанное на собственном опыте, Мейсон. 

— Ну право вам, не такой уж я и... Ну вот, мы с вами знакомы всего день, а вы уже меня отчитываете, как мальчишку. Но я не сержусь!

— Курите? — Сэди пошарила в карманах, зажала в губах сигарету и протянула ему пачку, предлагая одну.

— Как можно на такой природе... Иногда, — признался Альберт. — Все-то вы меня на чистую воду выводите. Лучше скажите-ка мне вот что: как так вышло, что племя приняло вас, позволило жить на их территории? Белым едва ли выпадает такая честь. Особенно учитывая ваш... Род занятий, простите мне мою прямоту.

Миссис Адлер сделала затяжку, проводила взглядом вспорхнувшую стайку птиц, с громким щебетом скрывшуюся в какой-то пещере в утесе по эту сторону реки, отделявшем тропу от резервации. Альберт повертел в пальцах сигарету. 

— Не извиняйтесь, вы правы. Репутация у нас была действительно так себе... — Она помолчала, потом продолжила. — Смотря чего вы не знаете и с чего начинать; может быть, Артур не посчитал нужным рассказывать вам какие-то детали, и я не в праве... 

— Все хорошие истории начинаются с конца, Сэди, — он неловко затянулся, едва не закашлявшись. В этом деле опыта у него действительно было немного, да и слава богу. 

— Запомню эту мысль на будущее. Что ж. Я видела письмо, которое Артур вам отправил, и правильно было бы начать с того, что «покойного дядюшки», — Сэди сделала пальцами кавычки в воздухе, — то есть Датча ван дер Линде, главаря нашей теперь уже бывшей банды, Пинкертоны поймали вскоре после случившегося на горе. 

Было видно, что ей тяжело об этом вспоминать. Альберт, естественно, понятия не имел, о какой горе шла речь и что на ней случилось; может быть, он поспешил с сомнительным советом о хороших историях.

— Продолжайте, пожалуйста. 

Сэди пнула камешек, и тот поскакал вниз по тропе. 

— Мы с Чарльзом нашли его там. Артура. Он никогда со мной этого не обсуждал, — она грустно хмыкнула, — но обсуждать-то там, в общем, нечего. Артура избили до полусмерти, а в его состоянии это было равнозначно смерти окончательной. 

— Позвольте... Каком состоянии? — Альберт недоуменно посмотрел на нее. 

Сэди взглянула на него в ответ, и ее брови взлетели вверх. Ее губы округлились в удивленное «о». 

— Значит, вот чего он вам не рассказал... Его можно понять... У Артура был туберкулез, Мейсон, — чуть громче и увереннее, твердо произнесла она, как будто пытаясь саму себя примирить с этим фактом. 

Но следовало бы сперва примирить Альберта.

Он открыл было рот, но запнулся, не зная, что сказать. Многое вставало сейчас на свои места: и то, как закрыто Артур вел себя в их последнюю встречу во Внутренних Землях, и то, что пропал без объяснений. Даже то, что сейчас вдруг возник спустя время. Не хотел, чтобы его видели больным, не хотел, чтобы относились с жалостью. А сейчас — как будто бы ничего и не было. 

— О, — только и смог выдавить Альберт. — Я не... 

— Можете расслабиться, сейчас все в порядке, — сказала Сэди. — Но он был чертовски плох в последние месяцы перед тем, как банда развалилась на части и мы бежали из Бивер Холлоу, а законники гнались по пятам. Мы с Чарльзом нашли Артура только благодаря Джону, он смог рассказать, каким путем ехал дальше после того, как они разминулись. Притащили его, едва дышащего, в резервацию, потому что больше было некуда, здесь в округе ничего нет. Единственная причина, по которой нас отсюда не вышвырнули — после стычки племени с военными Артур и Чарльз еле успели спасти Парящего Орла, сына вождя, от смерти из-за кровопотери. Подстрелили его тогда метко, но если бы Чарльз не оказал ему первую помощь, то парень бы даже не дотянул до дома, а при всех его прочих качествах мертвых вождь поднимать, увы, не умеет. А Чарльз же полукровка, к нему хотя бы прислушивались. Много сделал для племени. Собирается вот помогать им на пути к канадской границе. Да... — Она сделала паузу, задумавшись. — Так что Чарльз, можно сказать, попросил об услуге за услугу. Дескать, я спас вашего сына — вы спасите моего друга. Вождь согласился, но сказал, что для этого нужно будет выкопать Артуру могилу, высадить цветами, все как полагается. Так что теперь мы тут, пока Артур медленно идет на поправку, но все считают, что он мертв. 

Тропа сворачивала в горку, огибая утес с пещерой. Они не стали идти дальше вниз вдоль русла, а последовали туда, куда вела тропа — должно быть, возвращалась обратно к резервации. За спиной река вдали шумела водопадом, и они молчали. Альберт крутил в голове рассказ Сэди и думал, какие еще печали скрывают люди друг от друга? Он и сам ничем не лучше; у каждого за душой есть свои секреты, которые не расскажешь даже любимому человеку, как бы сильно его ни любил. Но не теперь. Высоко в небе шумели сосновые кроны, и идя по этой тропе, он подумал вдруг, что рано или поздно все тайное всегда становится явным — оставалось лишь надеяться, что это к лучшему. 

— Я не знаю, что сказать, Сэди, — проронил он спустя какое-то время молчания. Сигарета давно погасла, и ему совсем не хотелось снова доставать спички и раскуривать ее. Он бросил ее в траву. 

— А что здесь скажешь, — резонно заметила Сэди. — Знаете... Когда я говорила вам, что не верю в судьбу, я все же немного покривила душой. Мир тесен, мистер Мейсон. Наверное, вы правы. — Она задумчиво посмотрела на почти скуренный бычок. — Два года назад, когда О’Дрисколлы ворвались в мой дом, я не смогла отстоять его, потому что именно в тот месяц Джейк, мой муж, слег с воспалением легких. Мы всегда решали все проблемы плечом к плечу, и если бы он не лежал в горячечном бреду, то вдвоем никакие мрази нам не были бы страшны. Мы прожили вместе пять лет — и за эти пять лет никогда никто к нам не совался, просто потому что в округе никого не было, а если бы и было, то никому не было до нас дела. Но им нужно было залезть к нам именно в те дни. Джейка убили, наш дом сгорел. Я не хотела все это вспоминать. Случись это парой недель позже, когда я сбила бы ему температуру и доктор из города бы его подлечил и поставил на ноги, то все было бы по-другому. Но тогда я бы не вытащила Артура с той чертовой горы, и кто знает, как бы все обернулось. 

Альберт коснулся ладонью ее спины и легонько погладил. Ткань жилетки была теплой, от солнца и от тела Сэди, и в этом касании ему захотелось передать ей свое сочувствие и понимание. 

Ему снова показалось, что Сэди еле заметно вздрогнула.

— До меня Мэри недолго по настоянию отца была замужем за мужчиной, который умер от воспаления легких, — задумчиво сказал Альберт.

— Теперь и я начинаю верить в ваши теории заговоров, Мейсон, — она шутливо пихнула его в бок, только вот веселого в этом было мало. — Я все думаю, когда вы наконец спросите меня, что я думаю о том, что сегодня произошло. 

— О чем вы?

— Ну, о реакции вашей жены на... На прибытие в резервацию. 

— Вы правы... Она не из тех женщин, что так легко дают волю чувствам и чуть что — хлопаются в обморок. Но, честно говоря, я не успел подумать об этом. К чему вы клоните? 

— У меня появилась кое-какая догадка, которую мы неизбежно проверим, когда вернемся в резервацию. В общем, похоже на то, что Мэри и Артур давно знакомы, и даже ближе, чем можно себе подумать. Начинаю верить, что молния и правда бьет в одно дерево дважды, Мейсон, — она коротко хохотнула. 

Альберт остановился на месте. Посмотрел Сэди в спину. Та заметила, что он замер, и обернулась. 

— Мы знакомы с вами всего один день, а вы уже заставили меня усомниться в собственном мнении, — сказала она, улыбнувшись. Улыбка очень шла ей — не в пример жестковатому выражению лица, наложившему складки у ее губ. Косой луч полуденного солнца, миновав беспорядок крон деревьев, падал на нее, золоча пшеничную косу. 

— Но... Как же это так выходит... — Альберт пытался сложить в уме два и два, но элементарная арифметика никак не выходила, как надо. 

— Я не знаю, Мейсон, — пожала она плечами. — Не стойте как вкопанный, пойдемте. Я теперь уже ничему не удивляюсь. После того, как индейские обряды вылечили Артура от болезни, которую не может вылечить современная медицина... 

Она не закончила предложение, оставив Альберта самому додумывать дальше. 

Слишком много загадок подкидывала ему эта прозаичная, казалось бы, поездка. Но все, что связывало его с Артуром, прозаичным не было — и, видимо, никогда не будет. 

Он сделал робкий шаг вперед. Сэди протянула ему ладонь, и он уверенно взялся за нее.

7.

Она поставила ведро на порожек, прочистила горло и постучала три раза.

— Это Сэди! Можно?

Изнутри послышалось шевеление, потом быстрые шаги, и Мэри открыла ей. На мгновение Сэди даже не узнала ее и не сразу поняла, что изменилось — а потом сообразила: прошлым днем волосы Мэри были убраны в прическу, а теперь густыми черными волнами падали на плечи. В правой руке она держала щетку для волос — должно быть, Сэди отвлекла ее от марафета. 

— Конечно, Сэди, проходи, — сказала Мэри, пропуская ее вперед, и Сэди, моргнув, вспомнила, зачем пришла. 

— Я вот воды принесла, — она поставила ведро в углу. — Не для питья, правда. 

На лице Мэри промелькнуло короткое удивление:

— Ох, спасибо! Не стоило беспокоиться, я бы попросила Альберта или... — она запнулась, нахмурилась. 

— Вижу, у вас была трудная ночка, — сказала она. Не сказать, что ее не веселила вся эта ситуация с каким-то чудом внезапно обретенными старыми знакомствами, бог весть каким образом совпавшими друг с другом, — только вот смеяться было не над чем, учитывая то, какими печальными были теперь глаза Мэри. Сэди хорошо знала этот взгляд — это был взгляд человека, не знавшего, что ему теперь делать; взгляд потерянного человека. 

— И не говори, — выдохнула Мэри, отведя взгляд. 

Повисла неловкая пауза. Скрипнула половица под ногами, Сэди помялась, сказала:

— Ну, я пойду тогда. 

— Нет-нет, прошу, останься, — поспешно возразила Мэри. И снова этот потерянный взгляд; что надеялась она найти в обществе Сэди? — Я... Не могу больше держать это в себе, мне нужно поговорить, — добавила она, опускаясь на кровать. Было только утро, а Мэри уже выглядела усталой, словно и не спала вовсе. 

Сэди не считала себя хорошей собеседницей. Но разве могла она отказать Мэри, о которой... 

Сэди прикусила губу. Вспомнилось, как однажды они ехали с Артуром из Клеменс Пойнт в Роудс по лагерным делам, и по пути ей достало наглости зачитывать вслух письмо Пирсона матери, которое он попросил передать на почту. Артур смеялся вместе с ней над, мягко говоря, приукрашенными фактами, однако строго не позволил ей прочесть собственный дневник. Позже ей удалось прокрасться и полистать его, пока Артур, раздевшись, окунался в теплую воду озера Флэт Айрон. Многого прочесть не удалось — но страницы с упоминанием Мэри врезались ей в память.

— Конечно. 

Сэди присела рядом и замолкла в ожидании. Мэри вздохнула. Провела щеткой по волосам. Потом еще раз. 

— Нет, я не знаю, с чего начать, — обреченно произнесла она наконец, покачав головой. 

— «Все хорошие истории начинаются с конца», верно? — улыбнулась ей Сэди. — Так сказал мне вчера мистер Мейсон. Давай я, — предложила она, протянув руку. 

Мэри опустила взгляд на ее раскрытую ладонь, с секунду соображая, чего же от нее хочет Сэди, а потом осторожно вложила в нее щетку. Руки у нее были нежные, как бархат, и Сэди не в первый раз подумала, что Вапити — странное место; здесь кончаются одни дороги и начинаются другие. 

Во взгляде Мэри промелькнуло какое-то любопытство, и, пока та не передумала, Сэди сказала:

— Повернись. 

Сэди коснулась свободной рукой ее плеча — на Мэри было все то же унылое серое платье, в котором она стояла днем ранее на станции Бахус, — и когда та повиновалась просьбе, юбки тихо зашуршали. В единственной комнате домика было так приятно тихо, что Сэди не хотелось нарушать эту тишину, пускай она и казалась несколько неловкой. Мэри перед ней замерла, почти что перестав дышать, и Сэди медленно провела щеткой по ее волосам — от макушки, едва касаясь, опустилась вниз, стараясь не позволить щетине застрять и сделать Мэри больно. Потом еще и еще, пока не почувствовала, как Мэри потихоньку расслабилась под ее руками и задышала смелее, сначала слегка неровно, потом спокойнее. 

— Альберт рассказал мне все, — произнесла она наконец. — Нет, не так, — она мотнула головой, и Сэди замерла с щеткой в воздухе. — Сначала я объяснила ему все... Господи, я и не помню, чтобы вообще когда-либо падала в обморок, Сэди, разве что в юности, на жаре в саду, когда... болел живот, — она произнесла это тише, как будто их подслушивал какой-нибудь мужчина. Сэди случайно коснулась ее шеи, подложив ладонь под тяжелые пряди, чтобы было удобнее расчесывать. — Но это же совсем не то... И... И потом оказалось, что они... с Артуром... были близки.

Сэди промолчала. В звенящей тишине, нарушаемой только шорохом щетки по волосам да далеким пением птиц за окном, в тишине, в которой Сэди слышала каждый вдох миссис Мейсон и биение собственного стучащего в груди сердца, казалось, что ее собственные мысли были громче всех сказанных слов. 

Она думала о том, что лучше бы у чертовой судьбы, которая спутала их четверых в тугой колтун, была хорошая такая щетка, чтобы вычесать все как надо без применения ножниц. 

— Я не должна была сюда приезжать, — резко произнесла Мэри. — Я не хотела знать ничего подобного и для меня это не предназначалось. У каждого есть свои скелеты в шкафу и не мне осуждать других, хотя порой так хочется; я и раньше мирилась со многим и мирилась бы с этим, даже если бы узнала. Если бы это не был... 

— Не был Артур? 

— Не был Артур. 

— Но теперь обратного пути нет, так? Сказанного и сделанного не воротишь. 

Мэри тяжело вздохнула. 

— Прости, не хотела тебя расстраивать. 

Мэри осторожно повернулась — теперь они были так близко друг от друга, и Сэди могла разглядеть тонкие золотые прожилки на ее темно-карей радужке и пару бледно-бурых веснушек, вылезших на носу не иначе как только вчера на ярком солнце, — и взглянула ей в глаза: 

— Что же нам делать, Сэди? 

Сэди не знала. У нее не было никакого плана — все ее планы кончились на ранчо Повешенной Собаки, — поэтому она просто сделала то, что захотелось в это мгновение; то, о чем, наверное, стоило бы пожалеть. 

Она поцеловала Мэри. 

Губы у Мэри были нежнее рассветных облаков — а взгляд после такой, как будто ей сделали крайне непристойное предложение, которого она втайне жаждала сильнее всего. 

Мэри залилась краской до самых ушей и Сэди мысленно приготовилась к тому, что сейчас ей влетит такая же затрещина, которую словил Артур в типи днем ранее; но вместо этого Мэри поджала губы и сказала:

— Я надеялась услышать от вас что-то разумное, Сэди Адлер, а вы только все еще больше усложнили. — Тон у нее был престрогий, как у учительницы — но не нужно было иметь семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что Мэри, вопреки любым ожиданиям, на нее не злится. 

А очень даже наоборот.

8.

Ощущение было донельзя странным и каким-то совершенно, невероятно незнакомым — настолько, что от него до боли сжимало в груди, словно там снова распускала свои скользкие щупальца болезнь. Это пугало и вместе с тем дарило какую-то дурацкую, бессмысленную и оттого еще более желанную надежду — в точности такую же, которую он испытал, когда увиделся с Мэри в Валентайне спустя годы. Только на этот раз Мэри ни о чем его не просила, а просто сидела позади на лошади, крепко держась за него, и он боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть, ничего не испортить, не навлечь какую-нибудь беду одним своим присутствием.

Старые раны заживают долго; особенно те, что сидят глубоко в груди. Иногда требуется немного индейского волшебства и много сил, чтобы уничтожить всех демонов и выжить. Наверное, хотя бы в этом есть капля его заслуги. 

Пегая в яблоках морган недовольно вышагивала рядом, везя Сэди и Альберта — зрелище было воистину странным, но Артур оставил эту мысль при себе, чтобы потом как-нибудь невзначай напомнить им. К седельным сумкам морган с одной стороны был крепко примотан саквояж с фотокамерой, а с другой — корзинка с едой. Впереди выступавшую из леса тропу охватывал сноп солнечного света, и уже можно было разглядеть бирюзовую синеву горячих источников Которры Спрингс. 

— Кажется, я начинаю волноваться, — шутливо произнес Альберт, бросив взгляд на Артура. 

По правде говоря, Артур первое время избегал его, если тот находился в присутствии Мэри или Сэди — а это случалось постоянно. Глупо, конечно, с его стороны и полнейшее ребячество; но он не знал уже за что хвататься и чувствовал себя каким-то изменником родины, не меньше. Но шли дни, и он потихоньку смирился с происходящим, глядя на то, как люди вокруг, кажется, сами смогли со всем разобраться. 

В конце концов, он всегда был не мастак разбираться со своими идиотскими чувствами, а в особенности проявлять их какими-то человеческими способами. 

Вдруг что-то теплое коснулось его плеча — Мэри уткнулась носом ему в спину и крепче его обняла, и Артур прикусил губу до боли, только вот не знал точно, отчего. 

Они расположились неподалеку от большого источника, у облезлого огрызка, который когда-то был деревом, и Сэди, усевшись рядом с Артуром, спросила:

— Помнишь банду Мерфри? 

— Забудешь их, — хмыкнул он. 

— Значит, наверняка помнишь, как они резвились, обшаривая трупы невезучих путешественников, остановившихся отдохнуть. Если бы мне тогда сказали, что спустя пару лет я буду точно так же премиленько сидеть на одеялке да кушать крекер, я бы загоготала. 

— Два года назад у тебя были все причины в это не верить. 

Сэди замолчала. 

— У меня, кстати, тоже, если что, — добавил Артур, глядя, как у соседнего источника, ближе к перелеску, Альберт расставлял треногу, подкручивал объектив и вообще всячески суетился вокруг своего драгоценного фотоаппарата. 

Сэди скрестила ноги, потеребила какую-то травинку, торчавшую из-за края одеяла. 

— Как думаешь, остались ли у нас еще силы или способы не разрушать хотя бы что-нибудь в этой жизни? — тихо спросила она вдруг. 

Артур задумался. 

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — помолчав с минуту, так же тихо наконец ответил он.

Потом он, улыбаясь себе под нос, смотрел, как Альберт, развернув тряпочку, понюхал приманку, со знанием дела расположил ее у дальнего куста и на цыпочках отошел подальше, хотя в этом не было никакой нужды. Мэри с любопытством обошла источники, а после они вдвоем присоединились к Артуру и Сэди и разделили символическую трапезу, состоявшую в основном из тех же крекеров, вяленого мяса и горячего кофе в кривеньком жестяном чайничке, который так долго никак не мог закипеть на крошечном костерке, что все уже отчаялись его ждать. 

Они ни о чем не говорили во время еды; по крайней мере, ни о чем мало-мальски серьезном, кроме восклицаний вроде «о, как вкусно вкрутую сварилось яйцо!» (от Альберта) и «вода удивительно приятная, призываю вас, Сэди Адлер, присоединиться ко мне немного помочить ноги» (от Мэри). 

«Только бы не спугнуть», — подумалось Артуру. 

Сэди с энтузиазмом последовала совету Мэри; и когда они сидели на краю источника — штанины Сэди закатала почти до колен, а Мэри подоткнула края юбки за пояс, и они о чем-то щебетали, сидя совсем рядом, так, что Артур снова удивился про себя, — Альберт похлопал его по коленке и изо всех сил зашептал: 

— Смотри, смотри, вон он! 

Указательный палец его выпростанной вперед руки указывал в сторону дальних кустов, где завлекательно для травоядных лежала приманка; к ней, прямо под лучи яркого теплого солнца, вышел олень. 

Ослепительно белоснежный. 

Артур видел его раньше, мельком — иначе и не стал бы зря беспокоить кого бы то ни было, — но теперь мог лицезреть во всей его дикой, первозданной, нетронутой, хрупкой и невинной красоте. 

Ему подумалось, что только сейчас он настолько прозрел, что смог понять то, что видел. 

Они с Альбертом, не сговариваясь, осторожно поднялись и проследовали мимо замерших Сэди и Мэри к фотоаппарату.

Олень простоял у своих кустов ровно столько, сколько понадобилось для нескольких фото — а потом грациозно исчез в перелеске, как и не было. 

Они с Альбертом еще какое-то время смотрели туда, куда выходило это невероятное существо, а потом Артур, сглотнув ком в горле, сказал, не поворачиваясь: 

— Я скучал по тебе. 

— Я тоже, Артур. Я тоже. 

Губы коснулись его виска, потом щеки; колючая борода ожгла кожу, но это было приятным чувством.  
Артур прикрыл глаза. Потом открыл, сделал шутливо-деловое лицо и повернулся к Альберту:

— Так... что там насчет денег за фото? Какие нынче тарифы?

— А ты, я смотрю, совершенно не изменился, Артур Морган, — пожурил его Альберт. 

— Ну так уж и совершенно, — возразил Артур. 

— Все-таки единственный легендарный олень тут — это ты, — изобразил недовольство Альберт, легонько хлопнув его по плечу. 

— ХА, — гаркнул Артур, потому что возразить ему на эту истинную правду было нечего. Только вот особенно громко не вышло — все-таки легкие у него пока были слабые.

***  
(9)

Потом они много говорили. Не разбив яиц, омлет не приготовишь — но все ингридиенты для этого незамысловатого блюда у них каким-то чудом нашлись.

Мэри не без иронии сказала, что вполне согласна на компромисс между отцовским домом, альбертовой квартирой и валянием в грязи и нищете где-то посреди леса или прерии, которое Артур предлагал ей когда-то давным-давно. Это было немного обидно; но он готов был потерпеть. 

Части денег с продажи дома Джиллиса-старшего хватило на то, чтобы выкупить давно запавший в душу участок земли на берегу озера О’Крейг; у Артура остались исключительно теплые воспоминания о прежнем жильце дома на этом участке, да и рыбалка там была отличная, с голоду не померли бы. Домик, конечно, был крошечный, но Артур уже достаточно выздоровел и сам мог организовать к нему пристройку и все, что необходимо для жития четырех человек. 

Места в округе были одни из самых живописных, что он видел за всю свою жизнь, и если очень постараться, то можно было привлечь внимание гризли; только лучше бы, конечно, не стараться. Артур так Альберту и сказал. 

Однажды вечером, проводя время на скамейке перед домом за ленивой партией в домино, Сэди сказала ему, что неплохо бы придумать, как перестать врать тем, кто этого не заслужил и сообщить, например, Тилли (и, конечно, остальным, кто по той или иной причине этого не знал), что Артур вовсе не помер геройской смертью, а очень даже жив, только раскрывать сей факт никому кроме узкого круга лиц не собирается; то, что началось с одного письма, другим письмом пускай и закончится. Мэри отметила, что это очень поэтично и неожиданно красиво. «Черт меня дернул на то письмо», — шутливо добавил Артур. «Олень боднул», — поправил Альберт. 

Он взглянул на запад. 

Там, далеко-далеко, где заходило солнце, на склоне по ту сторону Гризлиз, в могиле, усыпанной цветами, лежал другой Артур Морган — вор, убийца и слабак, который за двадцать лет в банде смог сказать слово поперек Датчу всего раз. На горе по ту сторону Гризлиз вместе с болезнью умерло все, что он так сильно ненавидел в себе; ну, почти все — иначе не быть ему, черт возьми, Артуром Морганом. 

А вот по эту сторону...

У него еще есть шанс. 

У него снова есть настоящая семья,

и он думает

что с третьего раза

должно получиться.


End file.
